Sticker Attack
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Caitlyn covers a sleeping Jason with stickers.


This is an ooooooooooooooold story. I only recently found it collecting dust in my unposted fic folder. So, here it is.

* * *

><p>Caitlyn glared at Jason's seemingly lifeless body. He had promised to buy beef jerky and the <em>good<em> kind of soda made with real sugar and sold in glass bottles.

But _no_…now he was asleep.

She sighed and pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Come _on_, Caitlyn!" shouted Mitchie from outside the tour bus.

She rolled her eyes one last time at Jason and slammed her straw cloche on her head before she ran down the stairs, wallet in hand.

"What were you doing in there?" Shane asked. "Making out with Jason?"

"_No!_" Caitlyn said hotly, her cheeks flushing. "He's asleep…it would have been rude."

"But you wanted to, didn't you, Caity?" Shane asked, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Caitlyn growled and shoved Shane. "Don't call me Caity."

"Mitchie!" Shane whined as he got back to his feet, "Tell your best friend here to calm the heck down."

Mitchie laughed. "Sorry, babe, but she's almost sort of allowed to do that. Only Jason can call her Caity and live to talk about it."

"And why is this, Caity?" Shane asked. "Could it be that you carry a torch for the curly-haired, bird-obsessed guitarist?"

"And I'll use that torch to set you on fire if you don't shut the hell up," Caitlyn said as they all walked into the store.

Thirty minutes later, Caitlyn returned to the tour bus with a six-pack of root beer, ginger ale and cream soda, a pound of beef jerky, and a pound of fudge in four flavors. And a package of bird stickers.

She had an idea.

She opened the tin of stickers and peeled one off the sheet. Then she put it on Jason's cheek. Then she put one on his forehead. Then his jaw. Then the spot behind his ear. Then a couple on his neck. And more on the other side of his face. Then she pulled the collar of his t-shirt down a little and put one on his collarbone. Then a couple on his arms and hands.

She was just about to pull the hem of his shirt up and put a sticker on his stomach when he groaned and shifted in his sleep.

Caitlyn's eyes went wide and she quickly yanked his shirt up and slapped a sticker onto his stomach before Jason could wake up.

She ran for the back of the bus and successfully hid in the shower, but not even a minute later, Jason had wrenched open the curtain and fixed her with a mock-glare.

"Caity? Care to explain to me why I'm covered in bird stickers?" he asked sternly.

"Um…they make you look pretty?"

"Caity…" he said, raising a brow at her and climbing into the shower with her. "Why did you wake me up from a perfectly nice dream by putting bird stickers all over me?"

"Because you were sleeping and wouldn't wake up and you _promised_ me that you would buy jerky and fudge and soda with me."

He smirked at her and pushed her gently against the wall of the shower. "You shouldn't lie to me, Caity."

"_Fine_," she hissed. "I wanted to spend time alone with you, okay? The tour bus is so crowded and we never get to hang out just the two of us like we do when we're at camp or whatever…"

He chuckled. "You could have woken me up for that, you know. I wouldn't have minded."

"Oh, well, _now_ you tell me," Caitlyn said sullenly, crossing her arms and looking down at the floor of the shower.

"Caity…" Jason said with a small smile, tipping her chin up. "Just peel the stickers off me and I'll do whatever you want, okay?"

"Whatever I want?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

He blushed and shook his head. "Take the stickers off first, Caitlyn," Jason said sternly. "Then we'll talk."

"Whatever you say," she said softly, reaching up to pull one of the stickers off his cheek. He smiled at her and she bit her lip before standing up on her toes and pressing her mouth to the spot she had just peeled the sticker from.

"Caity…what are you doing?" Jason asked slowly.

She grinned. "Whatever I want."

"But…"

"Shut up, Jason," she said, pulling off the sticker on his chin and kissing him there. She did the same with the stickers on his neck and jaw and arms and the one on his collarbone.

"There's still one on my stomach, Caity," Jason said after a few moments of silence.

She rolled her eyes. "I knew I shouldn't have started this…" she said softly as she pulled up his shirt.

"Well, now you get to finish it," he said with a smirk.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes at him and gave him a hard shove, sending him stumbling back against the other wall of the shower. Then she put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled his face down to hers, kissing him firmly on the mouth. She pulled away almost immediately and grinned.

Jason looked at her in confusion. "But…there wasn't a sticker there…"

"Just go with it, Jase." She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to kiss him again, but the shower curtain was suddenly ripped back and they jumped apart at a loud cry of surprise from Shane.

"You know," Shane said with a smirk, "most people usually take their clothes _off_ before they get in the shower."

"Go to hell, Shane. And leave us alone," Caitlyn snapped, closing the curtain again.

"Don't do anything I would do!"

"Won't be a problem, Mr. I-Can't-Even-Put-My-Arm-Around-My-Girlfriend-In-Public!" Caitlyn shouted before pulling Jason down to her level again.


End file.
